banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dark Dedede
Welcome, , to the Banjo-Kazooie Wiki, the Banjo-Kazooie gaming wikia! We hope that you like this wikia and you decide to stay. Feel free to edit and contribute some of your Banjo-Kazooie knowledge. However, do not remove important information while fixing others' articles. Additionally, you must comply with all of the normal Wikipedia policies of this site, that will keep the wiki running smoothly. Here are some links that may help you. '''Our polices (Please read this first before you edit. Thanks) *Banjo-Kazooie Wiki:Privacy policy *Banjo-Kazooie Wiki:Simplified ruleset General Wikipedia polices (The External Wikipedia policies) *How to edit a page *Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial *How to write a great article Other Important links *Banjo-Kazooie Wiki:Tutorial *Banjo-Kazooie Wiki:Administrators *Banjo-Kazooie Wiki:Community Portal *Forum:Bottles' Molehill *Forum:Jolly's Tavern *Forum:Game help *Forum:Brentilda's Tea Table PS: If you are under the age of 13, please do not release personal information about your self. This is a wikia wide policy. Again, welcome and we hope you enjoy your stay! } Re:Walkthrough Hello! Thankys for telling me about the vandal; he has been blocked for a little. I am fairly inactive so now anyone may edit the walkthrough. I really never should have prevented people from adding to it. Please feel free to add to the walkthrough or anything here. But make sure you have fun! Thanks, 07:00, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Nuts & Bolts Yeah, I have Nuts & Bolts, but I only have a Silver Xbox Live account so I can't play online with it. Still, my gamertag is Tiptup Jr and you can add me if you want! Always cool to meet another Banjo fan.--Tiptup Jr. 20:58, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Okay, I'll add you whenever I can get on the 360. And you're welcome about the Tooie article. ;) --Tiptup Jr. 20:58, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Walkthrough Hey! yes that is fine with me. :) As you can tell I am fairly inactive now, sadly. Thanks, 11:00, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Re:STOP N SWOP Haha. Yes I would have to agree with you. Glad to see you are still active in the community! 13:44, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :Wow. Been a long long time! :P It's nice that you're popping in every now and again. I too am inactive here, but am active throughout Wikia so am able to answer messages and requests quickly. Good to see you! Cheers, 05:56, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Re Re: Clanker Freeze glitch In the N & B mission wiki it states in the mission spring break to watch out for clanker because if you ram his eyes the disc becomes unreadable. It may be those "In-game cause effects" i've heard about. I do not personally own N & B but I would like to get it so I could prove it to you One thing... Hello, I need some advice. I'm Spanish, and my English is not the best. So I'd like to ask what's your opinion about the article Jolly's. It is very important for me because it's my first article written in English. Fawful 18:23, June 14, 2010 (UTC)